matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Military Dreadnaught
* * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|accuracy = |theme = Futuristic/military-themed|firing_sound = |released = 12.5.0}} The Military Dreadnaught is a Primary weapon released in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It is identical to Impulse Sniper Rifle but has the long barrel and tall and thick magazine. Strategy It deals devastating damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. It features a lossless accuracy. Tips *Due to the high damage, this rifle is one of the best sniper rifles in the game and it should be used in long ranged battles. *The high fire rate can empty a magazine fast, so make your shots count. *It lacks the ability to break through walls, so be careful when engaging players with weapons with wall break. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the "Extradite" can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *Do not use this weapon in close-range attacks since your aim would be worse. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *It has a fairly-massive ammo size, tied with an accuracy that never loses, do not mind firing much. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *It is useful for taking down very fast enemies due to its fire rate. *Useful for spray-and-pray tactics. *This weapon deals an ultimate accuracy that it can easily kill snipers effortlessly even without using a scope. *Pair this with a wall-break weapon if you were tk encounter enemies hiding. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Taking cover is recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. *Attack the player with a high damaging, high fire rate weapon, whilst moving around. *Catch the user in a close-quarter combats. *Pick off its users from short ranges, with a shotgun, primary, and Heavy weapons. Theme *Futuristic/military-themed VS Impulse Sniper Rifle UP2 *Advantages **Has 100 fire rate, firing at 720 rpm. **Has 75 rounds on use. **Deals devastating damage. **Has the highest reserve capacity. **Extremely accurate even when the fire button is held for a long time. *Neutral **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **None Firing sound *Mercenary's Trivia *The rifle itself has a strong resemblance to the Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle and /or M14EBR Assault Rifle. *This greatly resembles the Impulse Sniper Rifle. *The word "Impulse" in the gun's name is a reference to in-game consoles' commands, the "impulse" command kills off all NPCs in the game instantaneously, which might refer to the Impulse Sniper Rifle's terrifyingly high damage. *It looks like the stronger version of Impulse Sniper Rifle. However, its firing noise is decreased compared to the latter counterpart. *Despite being an assault rifle of the Impulse Sniper Rifle, it deals the damage that is slightly powerful than the latter. *It was given "Armor Bonus" and had its price reduced to 340 in 15.0.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It no longer cost coins as of 16.7.0 update, since it is redundant. *The developers have misspelled the word "dreadnought" as "dreadnaught". Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary Category:Super Chest